1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of optical communications. In particular, one or more embodiments of the invention relate to optical dispersion compensation.
2. Background Information
Optical dispersion may occur in optical fiber and other optical materials. A common source of dispersion in optical fibers is chromatic dispersion (CD).
Chromatic dispersion may occur due to the speed of light being dependent on the refractive index of the medium within which the light is propagating. In many materials that may be used for optical fibers, the refractive index may vary with the wavelength of the light. As a result, light with different wavelengths may be transmitted through the optical fiber at slightly different speeds. This may result in the different wavelengths of light of a transmitted pulse to spread out or disperse over time and length of transmission. Such dispersion is generally undesirable.
Various approaches for reducing optical dispersion in fibers are known in the arts. One approach includes using a dispersion compensating fiber. However, dispersion compensating fibers may tend to costly or have increased optical loss. Another approach includes using electronic dispersion compensation. However, there are known disadvantages associated with electronic dispersion compensation, such as, for example, in some cases physical size or power consumption.
Optical dispersion compensation is yet another approach that may be used.